The Take Off
by Quella Nascosta
Summary: The ground shook, then all I felt was being flung through the air, my mouth was open but nothing came out. I soundlessly screamed until I crashed into something, then everything went black... Raina Tsuchimoto must now spread her wings and fly the flight that was denied from her for 150 years... Please R&R If you like!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

* * *

The pleasant sensation of wind kissing her face was strong as she spun holding the hands of a elegant but strange man. He smiled at her blissful expression. The music's tempo of the dance sped up to a fevered pitch, the two dancing sped up as well. Faster and faster.  
"Alice..." the man purred in her ear as the music hit its' peek then started to slow down until the two stopped in the middle of the dancefloor. The man and the woman known as 'Alice' panted for breath after their dance. Onlookers of the two clapped and smiled.

"Do you remember what I told you my dear?" the strange man said why was he strange? Because on top of his head were a pair of cat ears, not fake ones the real deal. A red fur covered tail was also visible, both tail and ears were tipped black.  
The girl looked sad but nodded  
"Yeah..." she replied and the man gentlely kissed her on the forehead.  
"Then fly my dear" he said and everything around her started to swirl and blur, as if she was intoxicated.

Suddenly everything went black, she heard singing a bit more than a whisper...

"Fly you may fly, over hills and mountains, over seas~" it sang.

"And someday, return to me..." 

* * *

C-captain U-Unohana!" the nervous voice of Hanataro Yamada squeaked as he ran through the halls "C-captain!" he called again.  
"Over here Hanataro" Unohana's calm voice replied and she beckoned him over with a small hand. Hanataro panted as he held his hand's on his knees catching his breath when he had recovered enough to talk he stood up straighter.  
"It's special paitent 100" he said "her heart r-rate's starting to speed up, I-I think sh-she's waking up!" he said with a bit of excitement. Unohana looked at him with a face of rare surprise.  
"I'll go to her room then, bring Isane, if you can't then please bring Ayumu" she said as she ran a different direction.  
"Y-yes maam!" 

* * *

A bright light shined into the darkness, colours swirled around like a whirlpool, something was forming. A circle? No. The picture was coming together now... it was a face... Whoever this was, their hair was blonde... As things began to clear glasses could be seen, and the pink eyes behind them. Whoever this was was rather pretty, no handsome, as while the face was round it was a man. A MAN!?

SLAP!

Went the girl's hand hitting whoever this person was away from her  
"W-Who the hell are you!?" she yelled and sat up "Who..." she trailed off as she looked around the room. She didn't recongnise this place...  
"Ayumu Hanabusa miss" said the voice. It was the man she had slapped.  
She was in a bed, a hospital bed, was this man a doctor? or a pervert?

"Miss Raina Tsuchimoto" a calm soft voice said it was a woman  
A pang of recognition struck through her. _'That's my name...' _  
"Uh... Yeah?" she asked.  
"How do you feel?" she asked and Raina looked at her _'I've seen her somewhere before...'_  
"Good. Um..." Raina trailed off.  
"I am Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four" the woman filled in. The name seemed to bring the memory back.  
"Hey! I know you!" she yelled and pointed at Captain Unohana "You were at my graduation ceremony thing!" Unohana smiled.  
"Yes I was" she confirmed "It's been quite a while" Raina looked at her with a stumped face.  
"I've only been sleepin' for about 5 days or somethin' right?" Raina asked nervously. Unohana shook her head slowly with a sad expression.  
"What then? A month?" Raina said a bit worried.  
"A hundred and fifty years" Unohana finally said. 

* * *

Ayumu had to hold Raina down to prevent her from jumping out of bed.  
"A hundred and fifty years!" she bellowed "How the hell can I be asleep for a hundred and fifty goddamn years!?"  
"Calm down Miss Tsuchimoto" Ayumu wheezed out as he held her down.  
"Yes, calm down" Captain Unohana echoed her evil smile appearing.  
Raina stopped, but the feeling of grief didn't go away. She pushed Ayumu off and turned back facing the two.  
"A hundred and fifty years..." she whispered.  
"Yes. Raina, do you remember what happened?" Unohana asked.  
"How couldn't I" she hissed. 

* * *

_"Aren't you excited Raina?" the girl next to me asked "we're finally going to be soul reapers!" she said excitedly.  
"Yeah" I said coolly and smirked "No more homework!"  
"Is that all you think about? Getting out of homework?" the boy beside me said amused  
"Of course!" I stated proudly my hands on my hips._

_I heard a few bangs of what sounded like a staff on the ground. We all sat straight as we saw an old man walk up to give a speech, behind him was a lady with her long black hair tied in front of her, and behind that a massive man (?) with a bucket on his head. So this was the head captain eh? Not much of a looker is he? If he went into battle he'd break his hip or somethin'._

_The old man introduced himself as the head captain then started talkin'. Pretty much about the history of soul reapers, IT WAS SO BORING! I could of sworn we were there for like three hours listening to this guy! Finally he stopped, FINALLY! Then the lady walked up and started talking, I groaned, this sucks!_

_Thankfully that lady who called herself Captain Retsu Unohana kept her speech short, and the man who called himself Sajin Komamura only said a couple sentenses. Though as soon as the dude stopped the roof was smashed through by something I didn't see. I coughed as dust went everywhere, it was so thick. I heard a crazy laugh. I had to get away from here. Using that flashstep I learned I quickly ran out of the building. My eyes widened as I saw a massive hollow had stuck it's head in the building! I heard screaming then it suddenly stopped. Whoever it was was dead now. There were several other big hollows around the place._

_The ground shook, then all I felt was being flung through the air, my mouth was open but nothing came out. I soundlessly screamed until I crashed into something, then everything went black..._

* * *

Raina sat up cross legged on the bed, Unohana sat on it beside her while Ayumu stood outside.  
"The reason you have been asleep so long is because you were poisoned by one of the hollows that day" Unohana stated "However you are in a perfect state of health otherwise"  
"Mmph" Raina acknowledged  
"Apart from your long sleep there were two other side effects" Unohana said. This got Raina's red lights flashing.  
"What 'side effects'" she replied cautiously.  
"Your hair and eyes..." Unohana said "The effects of the poison changed your hair and eye colour." she handed Raina a mirror. Raina's was long, it went down to her chest. The most noticable thing was that it was a dark purple, for a minute this shocked Raina then she looked at her eyes. No longer were they a pretty blue, they were a shining silver.

"Hmph. Least I got something out of this damn poison and a hundred and fifty year sleep..." 

* * *

There you have it. I'd also like to make an annoucement, all my other bleach OC stories will either be deleted, discontinued or on hiatus. I've thought long and hard and all these bleach OCs are too hard to manage and such so I've deleted them. I now only have a small handful of characters. I'm sorry if you enjoyed my other bleach stories but that is that.

Next on the agenda, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I believe I have improved on my writing quite a lot. Note I do not have any spelling correction tools so if something is spelt wrong you are free to tell me XD  
Constructive critsism is appritaited!  
That's all for now folks!


End file.
